Mobile Construction Vehicle
Allied Nations Soviet Union Epsilon Army Foehn Revolt |role = Base construction |tier = 2 |hp = 2000 *3000 if Limited MCV is enabled in skirmish and multiplayer |armortype = Heavy |speed = 4 |turn = 5 |sight = 7 |cost = $3000 *$2000 if Limited MCV is enabled in skirmish and multiplayer |time = 1:48 *1:12 if Limited MCV is enabled in skirmish and multiplayer |produced = * Allied War Factory * Soviet War Factory * Epsilon War Factory * Foehn War Factory |req = * Air Force Command Headquarters * Field Bureau * Radar Spire * Cloud Piercer |ability = Deploy into a Construction Yard |notes = * Self-repair (unpacked form only) * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked, depiloted and abducted * Immune to confusion rays *Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = * Azri_Apoc (Allied and Epsilon MCV) * Mevitar (Soviet and Foehn MCV) * Nooze (Foehn MCV cameo) |actor = De'Lante Capers (Foehn MCV; previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") }} The Mobile Construction Vehicle (often shortened as MCV) is an important vehicle for all sides of the conflict, as it is deployed into a Construction Yard that is responsible for constructing bases. In skirmish, all players always start with one MCV (unless in Unholy Alliance, in which case all players will start with the MCV of all four factions or No Bases, in which case all players have no MCVs and only starts with their units). Official description The Mobile Construction Vehicle, or MCV, is the most vital component in any military operation. The MCV is a massive vehicle with the ability to deploy into the Construction Yard, the heart of any base. With it, a commander can create any military building they see fit. Protecting the MCV is a must if you wish to maintain any presence on the battlefield. Due to the technology and resources used in an MCV, the cost of building one is very high, but the expanding of your base using another MCV may prove more useful than you think. The Allied/Soviet/Epsilon/Foehn MCV provides all the necessary materials to build an Allied/Soviet/Epsilon/Foehn base.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Scorpion Cell has access to a fake decoy version of the Construction Yard once they build a Pandora Hub. That Fake Construction Yard can undeploy into a Fake Epsilon MCV.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here for the Allies, here for the Soviets, and here for Yuri's faction. The MCV is a vehicle that will appear in the very early stages of the battle of the four factions for deploying as their respective Construction Yards. Generally, the MCV is directly deployed at the spawn point in multiplayer. Unlike in the vanilla game, the production prerequisite of the MCV in Mental Omega is Tier 2, not the Service Depot or Grinder. Once the player's Construction Yard is destroyed but still has Tier 2, building an MCV will become the core factor in regaining the ability of developing base. Therefore, these commanders should build new MCV to deploy into a Construction Yard as soon as possible. In addition, the MCV also has unconventional usages: one is to deploy it in a more favorable position when the game starts, and the other is to build a new MCV while holding the base that is already owned and deploy it in the vicinity of the enemy base to suppress the opponent. Appearances Mobile Construction Vehicles are never buildable in campaign. Generally, once they appear, player needs to protect them cautiously. Behind the scenes *In version 3.0, it is possible to acquire the blueprints of an MCV by infiltrating the corresponding type of Construction Yard. The Stolen MCV is $500 more expensive than its normal counterpart and requires a radar structure. SAMCV.png|Stolen Allied Construction Vehicle SSMCV.png|Stolen Soviet Construction Vehicle SEMCV.png|Stolen Epsilon Construction Vehicle Trivia * The Allied MCV is the only variant of this unit that uses a wheel drive for movement. The other models of other factions all use tread drives. External links * Official showcase of the Foehn MCV prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:机动建设车 Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:Soviet Union Category:Epsilon Army Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Self Healing